Jason's Legacy
by The Kunoichi
Summary: Jason is starting to die. He knew he was going to die soon and wanted someone to carry on his work. Suddenly, his cousins come to visit his “grave”. He sees his younger cousin and he knows… that she will carry on his legacy.


**This is my first try at a horror story. I hope you enjoy.**

_**Jason's Legacy**_

Jason Voorhees walked through the forest, machete in hand, to where some trespassers were. He was getting something to eat, when suddenly one of his alarming bells went off. Someone, probably more teenagers, had come to his camp. He was going to make them pay for making him miss his breakfast.

Jason headed toward the lake, where he knew his prey was. He stopped and hid behind the trees. He looked out and saw two people standing on the dock. One of them was male, age around 20, and had brown hair, wearing a black suit. The other was female, probably 17 years old, and had dark brown hair, wearing a black t-shirt and blue jeans.

The two trespassers stared down at the lake. This was his chance to get rid of them. He readied his machete and was about to sneak up on his unsuspecting prey, but stopped. The girl squatted down and laid a white flower on the dock. The boy did the same. They both got up and putted their hands together, as if praying. The boy whispered, "Rest in peace, Jason."

Jason froze. They were laying flowers for him? Who were they? The boy and girl turned around, showing the boy had blue eyes and the girl had hazel. Jason hid quickly behind the tree. The two started walking back to the camp entrance. The Voorhees silently followed them. While walking the girl looked up at the boy, "Scott," the boy turned his head to look at her, "What was Jason like?" she asked.

Jason felt his eyes widen. Scott? As in his cousin Scott? The boy named Scott smiled. "He was a really good kid. Coolest person I knew." Jason stopped walking. He felt himself smile a bit. It was his cousin. He remembered them playing together, having so much fun. Scott didn't care that he was deformed, he liked being around him. The last time he saw him was before he left for camp…

The girl looked down at the ground. She asked, "How… how did he die?"

Scott's smile disappeared. His tone was serious and contained a little anger, "He drowned. The counselors weren't watching him and he drowned." He clenched his fist. "They were supposed to watch him. I will never forgive them for that."

Jason understood now. They thought he was dead and they came to pay their respects. He started following them again. Now that he knew that the boy was his cousin, who was the girl? Scott's little sister perhaps? He squinted at the girl to get a better look. She did look like him a bit. Scott stopped, "Damn, I forgot something." He turned to the girl. "Go back to the car, ok?" When the girl nodded, he went back in the direction he was walking from.

The girl sighed and started heading for the car. Jason followed. While walking the girl took out something from her pocket. The item was a red handled pocket knife. She took out the blade and looked at it for a moment. She started flipping it in her hand, always having the handle land in her hand. Suddenly she took the knife and threw it into a tree. She walked up to the tree and smiled at her work. A leaf had been falling and she embedded it into the tree with her knife. Jason looked at her surprised. She was good with a blade.

The girl grabbed the knife and pulled if from the tree. She folded it back up and placed it in her pocket and resumed walking to the vehicle. It was then Jason remembered something. His eyes widened. He had left a bear trap near the camp entrance for trespassers… and the girl was heading right for it. He was about to run to the girl but stopped. The girl was about to lay her foot on the trap and stopped. She pulled her foot back and squatted down in front of the trap. She looked around and found what she was looking for, a long stick. She grabbed the stick and struck the center of the trap. It snapped around the stick, causing it to break in half.

Smiling to herself the girl picked up the unarmed trap and sat it next to a tree. She continued her way to the car. Jason was surprised once again. The girl knew what to do with a bear trap. She finally made it to the car and leaned on the side of it. She once again took out the pocket knife. She pulled out the blade and stared at the blade. She ran her fingers over the blade. The girl had a familiar look in her eye. Jason shook his head. No, a kid like her wouldn't think—

"I wonder what it would be like to kill someone…" the girl whispered to herself.

The Voorhees stared at her. The ways she handled the blade and the trap, the urge to kill… He smirked under his mask. She was perfect. About a week ago, Jason started feeling weak. He could feel it… that he was going to finally die, after all these years. But he didn't want to die; he wished to continue his job of revenge against the outsiders. An idea had came to his mind… find someone to take his place. And who was better than to hand his work over to a family member? Hopefully the girl would like the idea of taking his place.

Scott had finally returned to the vehicle. The girl putted her knife away and returned it to her pocket. She smiled up at him. "You ready to go?" she asked.

Scott smiled down at her. "Yup, make sure you have everything before we leave." He opened the driver seat door and went into the car. As he closed the door and started the car, the girl looked out at the forest. She had the oddest feeling that they were being watched. She looked closer and made eye contact with her cousin. Jason quickly hid behind the trees.

The girl took a step toward the forest. Scott honked the horn to get her attention. He rolled down the window and asked, "Something wrong?"

The girl didn't look away from the trees. She answered, "I thought I saw someone…"

The boy shook his head. "You're just imagining things Jay. All those horror movies are getting to you."

The girl known as Jay shrugged. "Maybe you're right." She went around the front of the car and stopped in front of the passenger seat door. With one last look at the forest, she opened the door and went inside the vehicle. Jay turned to the boy. She smiled at him. "Sooooo, what are you getting me for my birthday?"

Scott looked at her confused. "Your birthday? Oh yeah, I forgot your birthday is tomorrow."

Jay punched his arm playfully. "Seriously, what did you get me?"

The boy putted the car in drive. "That is a surprise."

The girl crossed her arms and pouted. "You're mean."

Scott laughed. "That's what brothers do, don't they?"

With that, the two drove off and left the camp through the entrance. Jason came out of his hiding place. He looked down the road they had left. It was Jay's birthday tomorrow? Now that he found out he had a younger cousin, he wanted to give her something. The question was what? He could give her some of his victim's clothes. No, most of them were covered in blood. Maybe some of the victim's things? No, most of them were garbage.

Then it came to him. He held up his machete. Maybe he could give her this; she seemed to like the pocket knife blade. Yes, she would need a good weapon to take his place. But he needed something else to give her. He looked down at a water puddle. He stared at his reflection. He raised his hand and touched the hockey mask. He wondered if she liked masks too…

**End of Chapter 1.**

**Please Review and tell me what you think about it.**


End file.
